Basically Rebecca's Life
by Bellanicole1313gmail.com
Summary: High school Queen Bee Rebecca shares her highschool year of 2012, she shares everything, well mostly everything. What happens when she learns who she really is? Will see give up on herself, or will she learn to use her gift?
1. Beginning of a new life

So school started, I was happy you could say. I got to see my friends, my teachers, but most importantly my boyfriend. We have been together for 2 years now, and he defiantly knows how to treat a girl like me right. So for the first week of school, things were like normal, I was getting hit on. I don't know why, but people just don't understand how that can make me feel sometimes. But either than that, things have been simple. About 1 month and a half later, me and my boyfriend hooked up. I guess you could say it was good, ok I'm not going to lie. It was amazing, just the pressure and the noises he makes, it's all you could ever wish for. Especially the way he massages my chest, ugh now I'm horny. So today is the big exam, then we have our first prom of the year. I went to school thinking that I wouldn't do so well on the test, but i did really good! I got an A, so I was excited to share that with friends and family. But I can do that later, I should go find my boyfriend Ashton first. So I was in the washroom getting ready for prom, when I got a phone call. It was my friend Nikki, she told me she had sex for the first time. And what can I say that's pretty big for a high schooler. I was gonna ask who, but I didn't wanna embarrass her, well not yet. I wasn't planning on hooking up after prom, but you never know what will happen. I got into the car that Ashton picked me up in, his mom told us advice on lots of different stuff ranging from dancing, kissing, even stuff about sex. Weird I know, but I find it adorable, while Ashton hates her talking about it. She gave me an extra condom, and told me to give it to a friend, although I didn't want them, I took it as a gift anyway. Ashton reached out for my hand and took me inside, the music was loud and everyone was dancing. I was wearing a fitted blue dress and these adorable pumps my parents got me. Ashton and I were having a great time, we hung out with Nikki, and even made a couple new friends. I tried to stay close to Ashton, didn't want anyone to think I was alone. I remember seeing the way Nikki looked at the DJ, I whispered to her "is that him?". She giggled and nodded. I thought he was beautiful, but I was happy with the sex I have with Ashton. I told her that Ashton's mom have me an extra condom if she wanted it, at first she gave me a weird look, probably wondering why the hell his mom gave me two condoms. But she took it and walked over to him, the DJ got someone to sub for him and walked away with Nikki, as for me I did some dirty dancing with Ashton. Then I decided, maybe I should get him craving it, then take him away. So I walked away, and found someone cute. What can I say, I don't even have to talk to them. So I grabbed his shirt and kissed him hard, he started making weird noises. So I went looking for someone else, then I found a tall blond. Hmmm he had a nice figure, so I went up behind him and started playing with him. He liked it, so I did my thing and watched as Ashton walked over. He told me he needed my body, and he needed to fuck me. So I pulled out he condom and said "no worry baby, I got one... Or maybe two".


	2. Behind the scene sex

We found somewhere behind the stage, where no one could see us. I got right into it, I took of my dress and got on my knees. He looked a little afraid, I think it was his first blowjob. But he took off his clothes and walked back over to where I was sitting, I remember how he moaned . It was so hot. I kissed my way up his chest, and let him kiss my lips. Ashton is usually pretty quiet when we are in public, but when we are alone or hooking up, mmm he's just an animal. He pulled me close to his warm body, then pulled out the condom and asked "are you ready for the ride of your life?" I winked at him and said "it won't be only me getting the ride". It's kinda a tradition, we like to take turns talking dirty to eachother while having sex. Whenever I'm ready to switch positions, he always says "whatever tickles your peach" or whenever I want to play with him i say "you feel that? that is heaven on earth" I like to make him weak and barely able to talk, I find it so hot. We spent a couple more minutes back there, then decided we both had enough, and wanted to go back out to prom.


End file.
